


Natural Law

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Sora o Daite Oyasumi| Embrace The Sky And Sleep
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was wrong, but he was ready to fix this, fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Law

From the first gasp that left his twin’s mouth, Roku wondered whatever had took him so long.

This was simply a way of repairing what he’d so badly broken. Two people, becoming one again. If their bodies took the lead, maybe his soul would follow. 

He hadn’t planned this, but he realised now, this is what he was made for. His entire life with Kei had been building to this. He wouldn’t screw it up again. He was going to look after his little brother, and luckily, the one way he could do it was the one way Kei wanted. Had always wanted.

Why were both of them so afraid?

This didn’t feel wrong. This felt natural as breathing.

He had came back. Of course he had. With his stomach empty and his head spinning, he had came back and Kei was still on the floor.

Kei didn’t look at him, even when Roku blocked the light from the hallway. He stepped inside, realising how very, very small his younger half looked. He didn’t look like a slut, or a whore, or any of the other vile words that had, admittedly sprung to mind. 

He looked scared. Alone. Frightened.

Roku had put distance between the two because he was afraid of what he felt. But fear is for those untouched by love. He was done with this.

He closed the door and closed the space between them, kneeling close to his brother, pulling him closer. He can’t remember what he said, but it was soft and comforting and most probably nonsense. What he said wasn’t important. What he did was more so.

He tilted Kei’s chin, and kissed him.

Ten minutes later and he was the one on the bed with his twin. 

“From now on, just mine okay?” He moaned breathlessly against the other’s lips, their bodies moving slickly against each other, in a perfect them. 

“You’re being silly. I was always yours.” Kei linked their hands, and Roku felt, for the first time in years, he felt. He knew Kei was feeling it too. He laughed then, a freeing sound, and Kei joined in too. They never took their eyes off each other.

This wasn’t wrong.

This was love.


End file.
